


Criminal Minds One-shots

by B_Tea347



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Tea347/pseuds/B_Tea347
Summary: A compilation of one-shots with different pairings surrounding the Criminal Minds cast.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Criminal Minds One-shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team doesn’t know that Spencer has someone waiting for him at home after he gets out of jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping the whole part of Spencer’s mom’s kidnapping, him meeting Cat, and the team going after Scratch.

_**“You are my other half. And when you left, a great part of me was missing. And now that you’re back, we are one and I am whole again.”**_

_**– Anonymous** _

“We’re taking you home,” JJ said before giving Spencer a hug. She couldn’t hold back the tears from falling and silently let them run down her cheeks. After Spencer collected his things, he left the prison to find Garcia waiting for him outside. Spencer rushed forward to hug her and couldn’t wait but feel the warmth and love come from the bright blonde that did all she could to get him out.

After the whole ordeal with his mother, Spencer went back to his apartment, only to find the door left ajar. He drew his gun and slowly opened the door to his apartment. He was too focused on finding the intruder, that Spencer didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. Once he reached his bedroom, he noticed that the lights in the bathroom were switched on. He carefully opened the door and immediately dropped his gun when he saw the petite lady curled in a fetal position holding a letter that he had written to her from prison. She looked up and his heart broke all over again. All the pain he experienced couldn’t amount to the pain he felt when he saw her red-rimmed eyes staring believingly at him. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes before looking at him again.

“Spencer? Is that you? The depression must be causing me to suffer from psychosis. 20% of people suffering from major depression have symptoms of psychosis. I must be part of that 20%.” The petite lady slapped her face and laughed wryly. She knew that it was impossible that Spencer was out of prison because he just sent her a letter yesterday.

“You know that it wasn’t exactly proven that it was 20%. The results of that research were not exactly accurate. I also do believe that I am real and not a hallucination,” Spencer said as he approached the petite lady sitting on the marbled floor of his bathroom. He kneeled in front of her and held his arms out for her. He knew that he needed to give her time to process all the information laid out before her. It took Sanchez a few seconds before she leaped into the arms of the genius, wanting to feel the warmth and safety they gave her.

“It’s ok… sshh… it’s ok… I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere… sshh,” Spencer reassured her as he patted her hand and ran his hand through her hair, in hopes of calming her and stopping her tears from running down her cheeks.

***sniffle* *sniffle***

“When did you get out? How did you get out? Why did no one tell me? I missed you,” Daniela said as she wiped her cheeks and snuggled into Spencer’s embrace. The two broke out of the embrace when they heard gasps and murmuring coming from the bathroom door. Spencer immediately stood up, drew his gun, and tried to block Daniela from the door, trying to protect her. 

“God damnit, put your gun down Spencer,” Prentiss motioned for Reid to holster his gun.

“OMG, are my eyes deceiving me? Is there really a woman in Reid’s apartment?” Garcia asked while hyperventilating and trying to hold in her squeals.

“It looks that way, Garcia. Spence, why didn’t you tell any of us?” JJ felt hurt that her best friend didn’t tell her about his girlfriend.

“W-w-what are you guys doing here? I thought you all went home. Why did you guys follow me here,” Spencer was worried that Daniela might feel uncomfortable with so many strangers around her. He immediately holstered his gun and lifted Daniela from the floor.

“We were worried about you and wanted to make sure that you were okay,” Emily said, speaking for all the members of the team. They slowly left the bathroom, giving the couple space to breathe.

“We’ll just wait for you in the living room, Spence,” JJ said before giving Reid a look that signaled for him not to try anything stupid, like running. After they all the bathroom, Spencer turned to face Daniela and lifted her from the tiled floor. 

“I can ask them to go back to their homes if you feel like you’re not ready yet,” Spencer brushed the strands of brown hair away from Daniela’s face. She leaned her head into his hand and reached up to caress his cheek. She loved this side of the genius, the loving and caring side that would protect her at no cost; however, she knew that there was no running away from this. They needed to explain everything to the team.

“You worry too much, Spencer. We have known each other for close to 11 years and hiding this relationship for 5 years. Spencer, I think it is high time that I introduce myself to you team,” Daniela wiped her tear-streaked face and laced her fingers with his significant longer ones. Together, they stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room. Daniela was starting to regret her decision and felt like running away. Spencer felt the apprehension and gave her hand a slight squeeze to remind her that he was there for her. This act did not go unnoticed by the profilers in the room. 

“Um, I don’t really know where to start… I guess I should start with my name. I’m Daniela Sanchez. I’m 35 years old; I have an IQ of 170 and can read 15,000 words per minute. I met Spencer during the lecture he and agent Rossi were giving about opportunities in the FBI. I was the only who understood and appreciated his joke. He asked me out on a marathon to watch Doctor Who. We have been dating for 5 years now,” Daniela could feel her hands sweating and her heart palpitating. She felt like passing out any moment now; this was too nerve-wracking.

“I knew it! I was wondering when Spencer would come clean. Morgan just made Hotch and me 50 bucks richer. Congratulations by the way,” Rossi shook Sanchez’s hand and hugged Reid before whispering for him never to let go of Daniela.

“H-how…W-what? Wait, how long have you known?” Spencer was sure that he kept the secret pretty well. He even put her name under an alias so as not to rouse suspicion from the team.

“Kid, I am not a senior supervisory special agent for nothing plus you’re way too obvious. You would suddenly smile when your phone pings from a message. Not only that, but you also got an e-mail address. This would only mean that you have someone in your life that uses it, definitely not someone form the team,” Spencer started to blush as Rossi listed down key pieces of evidence that led him to his conclusion.

“I also knew. It took me around a week to figure it out, but when I asked Emily and JJ if he was dating anyone they just stared at me, like I was joking,” Luke was patting Spencer on the back as if congratulating him.  
“Before you ask, I noticed that he had a unique ringtone for someone he listed as Pastor Dan. That’s when I knew that Spencer was dating someone cause Spencer’s ringtone for the pastor was Bootylicious by Destiny’s Child,” Luke laughed while reminiscing the memory. That day was probably the best day of his life. Spencer was fumbling with his phone trying to shut off the ringtone.

Daniela felt herself loosen up after hearing that some of the members of Spencer’s team approved of their relationship. She knew that the approval of the three ladies of the BAU was what Daniela should aim for. These three women were the closest to Spencer and helped him during trying times. She could feel their gazes directed at her as if trying to find any flaws that would deem her unfit for the resident genius.

Garcia was the first to wrap the Hispanic woman in her arms. Daniela was in too much shock to move and just froze in Garcia’s arms. Daniela was prepared to have them reject her and force her to leave the apartment. She did not expect for them to hug her, much less, accept her.

“Daniela, you don’t have to worry. No matter what happens, we will support Spencer in whatever decision he makes. It’s the least we can do for Spence,” JJ ruffled Spencer’s hair like a doting older sister. Emily whispered something in his ear that caused his to turn pale.

“Come on, Gumdrop. No need to whisper; we’re a family,” Garcia teased while wiggling her eyebrows at Reid.

“I just said that Daniela isn’t getting any younger, and Reid, here, should hurry up and make a move,” Daniela’s face burned up like a tomato, and she buried her face in Spencer’s sweater to avoid all the teasing expressions. Once she her face returned to its normal complexion, Daniela cleared her throat to make an announcement.

“Uhh… I actually have an announcement to make. I… umm… I don’t really know how to say it but…” Daniela reached for Spencer’s hand and laid his hand on her flat stomach. “I just found out last week when I fainted from dehydration.”

The room was covered in silence before Spencer lifted her and started to spin her around.

“Wait, you fainted from dehydration! Didn’t I download that application that reminds you to drink water? Who brought you to the hospital? Is everything okay?” Spencer inspected Daniela while babbling different questions about her condition.

“Yes, I did faint. Yes, you did download the app, but I have not charged my phone since last week. Ana brought me to the hospital. Yeah, I’m okay. I had the doctor run another physical when I found out that we’re having kids,” Daniela held Spencer’s hands to reassure him and stop him from panicking. She knew that his mind was running wildly, trying to process all the information received.

“Wait… kids?” Garcia analyzed the plural use of the word.

“Right, forgot to mention, we’re having triplets!” A second after Daniela mentioned that Spencer gave her a kiss in front of the whole team. This was truly the best ‘Welcome Back’ present.


End file.
